The Truth Comes Out
by Slayer's Angelus
Summary: Jane Parker comes forward before its to late. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Comes Out**

ONESHOT. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The guilt ate away at Jane until the day before Anne's execution when she could hold her silence no more. It was one thing to have a marriage to a man who was so foul as to take a male lover but it was quite another to send an innocent woman to her death.

An audience with the king is almost impossible to receive, especially when you are or more accurately were a member of the family who had been shunned and shamed. How Jane had managed to get an audience was still unclear, but with her husband dead along with his lover and her former sister-in-law about to be killed for no other reason than failure to bear a living son. Jane needed to confess.

As she entered the presence chamber, Jane observed that only the king was to be present.

"Your Majesty. I must speak with you before it is to late and an innocent woman is killed on your majesties order." Jane began while kneeling before the king. "I am truly sorry to say that I even had a part in this, and no excuse can make this better. But you must know the truth."

Henry sat in a state of surprise. Never before had he heard so much come from the Lady Rochford. There was only one female individual to be executed and it was Anne. A part of him didn't want to know, but the part that had fallen in love with Anne and still loved her urged him to listen to what Jane Parker had to say. "You may speak Lady Rochford."

Jane looked up at him with tears in her eyes, knowing that this may very well be the last words she would speak as a free woman.

"Your Majesty, I lied…I lied about the Queen and George. She is innocent, but it was George who was guilty of deceit. He would have met the ax man eventually…" At this the King stopped her.

"What do you mean he would have met the ax man eventually?"

"He for…forsake my bed for…for…" The king was about to interrupt her again, but she continued, "For that of a man…Mark Smeaton."

Henry sat in shock. He could not fathom the idea of George Boleyn and a man. He was known throughout the court as a womanizer.

Jane pushed forward, "The Queen never knew of it. But I was jealous and upset. George was a good and honorable brother to her majesty, and a brother is all he ever was to her. He treated me like an unwanted possession. The guilt has been gnawing at me and I can stay silent no longer and I can not allow an innocent woman to die if I can fix it. The Queen has never sinned against you, your Majesty. I am truly sorry for even using the court to do what I did. Please believe me, I could have accepted another woman, as many husbands are known to take mistresses when they have entered a pre-arranged marriage, but a man…I just couldn't help myself."

Henry sat stunned. Anne had not known her brother carnally. It was true that George and Mark Smeaton would have met the executioners block had they been found out. Not even a king, a brother-in-law, could have prevented that. "You may have borne false witness to the incest charges, however there were 2 others charged as well."

"I am aware your majesty, and I should have come forward immediately, but I had heard whispers from the Imperial Ambassador…he often spoke with Master Brereton…There was talk of the Pope and of his orders." She paused and Henry prayed she would continue. "Before the arrests I overheard them speaking. Brereton claimed he would die a martyr's death just to see the Queen, well actually he referred to her as your concubine, dead as he was ordered. At first I didn't think anything of it. But when he confessed I knew and by then it was too late to stop the arrests and my anger toward George and that musician played on my mind"

"Is that all Lady Rochford?"

"No, your Majesty. I also learned it was Brereton who shot at your majesties during the Queens Coronation procession. I knew either way he would be sent to the block but I just…I couldn't come forward. I know this is wrong but George being executed for incest and as bad as that is, for it to be public knowledge that he knew a man carnally…I just couldn't. Now I just can not live with the guilt."

"Lady Rochford, while I cannot blame you for your upset over your husband's behavior and that of the others accused, however Sir Henry Norris was also accused and found guilty."

"But your majesty, if he was in her majesties presence at all it was only to see Lady Shelton…Lady Anne Seymour started those rumors of Sir Norris and the Queen on the orders of her husband and father-in-law. As much as you may not appreciate what my former father-in-law has been apart of over the years, he has never ordered his daughters or me for that matter to ensure you would send an innocent to their death your majesty. I have only have one more thing to say…the last few months as the Seymour's gained your favor, they began to make light of what they had done. Edward Seymour was bragging about how he had found a way to poison the Queen while she was with your majesties son."

Henry was furious and shocked, his son…killed…by men he trusted…betrayal. Anne was innocent and he allowed her to be taken to the tower and arrested. Things just got complicated.

He excused Lady Rochford while deep in thought. What should he do? On one hand he couldn't truly blame Jane Parker for wanting justice where her husband was concerned, even he could understand. Her jealousy drove her to do it. Now he was left with making a choice.

In one sense, Henry would like nothing more than to ignore what he had been told but he knew he couldn't live with that choice. Another issue to consider was if Jane Seymour's family was behind the death of his son and the charges that were brought against Anne, Jane herself could very well be as guilty as her father, brother and his wife. While his love had cooled toward Anne, a big part of his heart still loved her and a part of him knew he always would.

Truth be told, if only to himself, he had wanted a guilty verdict from the court, but now he admitted to himself that there was no way a fair trial could have been given.

His only choice, the only one he could live with. Henry sent for Charles and made his way to the Tower. He was going to save the true Queen of England.

The End


	2. Henry Takes Action

**Summary:** King Henry makes things right.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Henry made good time in reaching the Tower. Charles, who was beside him, was curious as to the reason for Henry's change of mind, but when he asked, he received no answer from his lifelong friend. Henry was lost in his thoughts about what the Lady Rochford had revealed to him.

Anne was innocent.

Henry Norris was innocent.

Lord Rochford, Mark Smeaton, and William Brerenton were guilty.

It was too late to save Sir Henry.

Henry could only hope that Anne would forgive him. He was mad at himself for having listened to the court gossip and rumors. He was angry that he had listened to those that were responsible for the death of his son.

Arriving on the Tower green, Henry was torn from his thoughts. He called to Charles to follow him. Master Kingston met them at the main door to the Tower. He bowed deeply to his king. Henry was silent for a moment and when he finally spoke, both men, though they remained silent, were extremely surprised.

"Master Kingston, escort me to my wife's chambers here. I have learned of her innocence. The Queen will be departing with us."

Through his surprise and amazement, Master Kingston calmly led the King and Duke to the Queen's lodgings.

Before they reached the door, Henry turned to Charles and ordered him to return to Whitehall and announce the Queen's innocence and impending return.

With questions still unanswered, and knowing he would not receive them at the present moment, Charles bowed to his king and made his way out to his horse in order to return to the palace and complete the Kings wish.

Henry turned to Master Kingston, "Master Kingston."

"Your Majesty?"

"I want you to prepare quarters for some guests in the lower cells in the Tower. Those that conspired to kill the Queen will soon arrive."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Is there anything else?"

"Just show me to my wife and Queen."

"Right away Your Majesty."

Master Kingston bowed quickly to his king and led Henry to the chambers that had been assigned to Anne. Without prompting, Master Kingston unlocked and opened the door then stepped aside and bowed once more the Henry.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

_Meanwhile…_

Charles arrived at Whitehall quickly and immediately sought out Master Cromwell. Within an hour of arriving, the court was buzzing with the news of the Queen's innocence and return with the King. The Queen's household had been dispatched to replace all Anne's belongings and clean her apartments.

The Seymour's were shocked, but only Edward was worried. He knew that if the King discovered both his and his families' actions, they would be lucky to escape with their heads intact in light of the blatant treachery. Their worst nightmare was coming to pass.

What was worse, the members of court, especially the high ranking individuals were now questioning the guilt of the men accused. Were they really guilty? Why would they lie? How had the truth been so muddled?

A messenger the King had sent on ahead to inform Charles of the next steps. Together, Charles and Cromwell drafted the announcements to be delivered to all. Messengers were engaged to deliver the truth to the people. It was Charles duty to inform those present at Whitehall.

Charles entered the Kings Presence chamber where high ranking members of court were waiting for the King to make an appearance. Charles strode the middle of the room and called for their attention.

"Good people of England, Ireland, and France. We have been deceived by many, including several of our own citizens. King Henry and his beloved wife, Queen Anne have been the victims of vicious crimes. But you need not worry, those guilty will be dealt with accordingly."

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

_Meanwhile…_

Henry was about to cross the threshold of Anne's cell in the Tower, when she caught sight of him. Her face was a wash with shock, happiness, and sorrow. Henry slowly began to approach her. Anne quickly stood and began to curtsey when she was stopped by Henry who had dropped to his knees. Apologies, pleas for forgiveness, and declarations of love quickly falling from his lips. Before any more could be said, Anne was in his arms on her knees whispering her love for him and how she knew he would come for her.

With tears streaming down their cheeks, they remained in each others arms.

Master Kingston arrived with the messenger as requested and Henry quickly penned a series of orders for Charles and Cromwell to carry out before the royal couples return to court.

Together, Anne and Henry, hand in hand, made their way to the Tower green. While they journeyed to the waiting carriage, Henry told Anne of what had happened; his visit with Lady Rochford and the treachery of the Seymour's.

Once in the carriage, Henry turned to Anne and brought her hand to his lips.

"Can you ever forgive me? I am so sorry for believing the lies."

"Henry, I will always love you and always will, I do forgive you but I cannot forget."

"I will earn back your trust in me, my love."

Holding each other, the made their way back to Whitehall in a comfortable silence. Just before they reached the palace walls, Henry began telling Anne his plans for the traitors. She was still shocked that Jane Parker had used such nefarious paths to hurt her and yet at the same time Anne was thankful that Jane had released the truth and saved her life. She was saddened and surprised to learn the truth about George and Mark and devastated to learn of Brerenton's treachery.

While the carriage pulled to a stop, Anne made a vow to herself and God. She would do all she could to repair the relationship between Mary, Henry and herself; everything in her power to help the people of England; and be the best mother she could be to her daughter and step-daughter.

She returned to her rooms to change her clothes and quickly drafted a letter of invitation and forgiveness to Mary, before taking her place at Henry's side in front of the members of court.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

It had been a week since Anne had been returned to her position, and was the first day of the trials of those involved in the accusations—mainly the Seymour's, the Spanish Ambassador, as well as, a few others.

Before the trials had begun, Henry and Anne had decided that they would allow Jane Parker to keep her title but she would be required to retire from court. They would allow her a monthly stipend for her to live off of. Henry announced that he would keep the truth of George and Mark Smeaton's relations secret. Henry Norris' family was to be honored and to receive monetary support for his wrongful death. It was also decided that Brerenton's treachery and the Pope's was to be made very public.

The English people were up in arms about Brerenton's actions and the Pope's. It was with that knowledge that all those who had been unsure of the Church of England, were now approving of and agreeing with the King's decision to break with Rome.

King Francis had sent his ambassador to deliver a message and Treaty of Perpetual Friendship, stating that France would stand with England.

It was the charges against the Seymour family that shocked the court most. To think that they would have had two princes of England if not for them. Before their trial, the verdict had already been decided—GUILTY. All that was left to determine was the punishment they would receive.

The Spanish Ambassador was to return to Spain, where the Emperor would dole out the proper punishment. The Seymour family was sentenced to death. The Pope's treachery was released and spread quickly throughout all of Europe.

Jane Parker retained her title as Lady Rochford and retired from court as per Henry's decision, but was revered and respected by the English people for standing up and protecting her sister-in-law.

Anne and Mary would never have a perfect relationship, but they had reached an understanding. While Anne could not change Henry's mind on legitimizing Mary, she was able to convince Henry to give her the title, The Lady Princess, Mary Tudor. She would stand as first woman at court after Anne and Elizabeth. For that action, Mary was thankful for Anne.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

_A year later…_

Anne had been able to trust Henry once again and was once more with child. She was close to delivering and had had a healthy and so far successful pregnancy. Henry and the people of England while they hoped for a prince, would accept any child of their Queen.

The Lady Princess, Mary Tudor, was married shortly after her reunion with her father to the Duke of Bavaria and was truly happy for the first time in many years.

England and France had banded together against both Rome and the Emperor of Spain. Elizabeth was officially betrothed to the Duke or Orleans and Francis had agreed to be the godfather to the unborn prince or princess of England.

Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard had been ordered to retire from court.

Jane Parker lived a quiet life away from court, but was often found entertaining numerous visitors wanting to talk to the woman who had the courage to confront the King and protect the true Queen.

The Duke of Suffolk found common ground with Anne after she had done her best to fix the relations between Henry and Mary, though they would never be the best of friends, they no longer were enemies.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-TUDORS-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

The End…or really, the Beginning.


End file.
